


【冬叉】Sugar Daddy

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 无能力，现代au退伍军人冬×总裁叉，微切开黑盾cp：冬叉，微盾叉提及（慎入）





	【冬叉】Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：NC-17，包养梗，咬，背入式，浴室play，Daddy issue

**I don't have the fucking daddy issue.**

这是布洛克·朗姆洛第n次告诉自己的副总杰克·罗林斯，操你的！老子他妈的没有恋父情结。

“面对现实吧，布洛克！”罗林斯叼着烟，他摇晃着火机，“啪嗒”一声甩开盖子，点上，“瞧瞧你过往那些漂亮的男孩，想想那个金发蓝眼的大胸甜心，他红着脸叫你爹，你会拒绝吗？承认吧！你只是想找个小家伙来叫你爹地！”

“滚犊子！”朗姆洛也点了支烟，狠狠送了杰克一脚，“别以为你嘴角有伤疤，老子就他妈的怕你！滚回去做你的小白脸吧你！”罗林斯揉着被踹痛了的屁股，边抱怨着朗姆洛下脚重，边骂骂咧咧地走了。

送走了罗林斯，朗姆洛继续待在吧台边喝闷酒——史蒂夫离开他了。在一次争吵过后，他养了一年多的金发男孩就这么一走了之，那愤愤摔上的门表示他们结束了。好吧，一开始就是金钱关系，朗姆洛只能这么安慰自己……

布洛克·朗姆洛，海德拉集团的首席执行官，有钱有颜有身材，最重要的是至今未婚。曼哈顿上东区最迷人的黄金单身汉，但世界上才没有那种看起来近乎完美的人设。人一旦有钱，就会有点癖好，除了众所周知的烟、酒、超跑和名模，朗姆洛更喜欢在家里养个“小宠物”。当然，绝对不是你想的那种吃饱睡睡饱吃的小动物。朗姆洛喜欢包养初入社会的大学生，像史蒂夫，一个家境平平，供不起学费却才华横溢的艺术生。朗姆洛供他读书，他供朗姆洛玩乐。从脱掉上衣都脸红的大男孩，在朗姆洛调教下，变成……

人都走了，老子想他干嘛！朗姆洛甩了甩头，把诡异的思绪都清出去。事实上，想忘记旧人最好的办法就是——添置新人。

朗姆洛在酒吧里晃了一圈，在准备离开的时候，他突然发现了目标。一个棕发男孩，却留着邋里邋遢的大胡子？离家出走？还是落魄的街头艺人？朗姆洛更愿意称之为“好机会”，他端着酒杯，走了过去，“嗨，你达到法定饮酒年龄了吗？”近看更显得那男孩年龄不大，眉眼相当漂亮，如果刮过胡子的话，大概会是女孩喜欢的类型。但他现在一脸被全世界抛弃，失魂落魄地坐在吧台边，咬唇的模样，把朗姆洛的心都勾走了。如果不是因为走近了，朗姆洛根本没注意到那棕发男孩空荡荡的左边衣袖。

哦！可怜的孩子，发生了什么天灾人祸，真是让人心疼。没关系，让爹地来疼疼你。

那个男孩只是抬眼看了朗姆洛一眼，勾起了一个苦笑，“抱歉，我没心情。”

哦！绿眼睛！真漂亮，我喜欢。

“没别的意思，就想问问能不能坐这儿。”朗姆洛尽量让自己友好一点，他要了一杯龙舌兰。当晚，朗姆洛只是和那个男孩聊了一会儿，得知他的名字，住在布鲁克林，每天都来这喝酒什么的……为了放长线，钓大鱼，朗姆洛很快就以明天还有工作为由，和他告别了。

钓鱼，最重要的是耐心，更何况你还想养那条鱼。

“我查过所有退伍残障军人，左臂截肢的没有任何一个叫作巴基·巴恩斯的。”罗林斯停顿了一下，继续说道，“但是……我发现了这个！”

一份文件夹放在了朗姆洛面前，上头打印出来的照片是黑白的，但即使这样朗姆洛还是认出了照片上笑得特别乖巧的男孩，正是昨晚酒吧里那个颓废的家伙——即使是黑白的，朗姆洛还是认出了那双眼睛。

哦！詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，所以说巴基是个可爱的昵称？

退伍军人，左臂截肢，三级残障，战后心理创伤……看起来是个可怜的孩子，朗姆洛合上了档案，开始构思豢养计划。

连去了一个多礼拜酒吧，和詹姆斯谈心，朗姆洛都觉得自己都能转行当“知心老爹”了！为他安了最先进的机械臂义肢，带他去逛街买衣服，送他去理发店换造型……连罗林斯都说，朗姆洛太上心了。

不过没关系，放长线才能钓大鱼嘛！

等朗姆洛真的把詹姆斯带上床，把那个受惊的棕发男孩压在身下，两人赤身裸体地交缠在一起。扒下詹姆斯的内裤，朗姆洛盯着那尺寸颇为惊人的下体两秒，突然开口，“小崽子，要不……你操我？”话音未落，朗姆洛就被掀翻在床，骑在他身上的詹姆斯简直像变了一个人一样，勾起的嘴角，透着一种奸计得逞的“坏”。

“爹地，我可以叫你爹地对吧！”詹姆斯俯身啃上了朗姆洛的喉结，在那留下了一个齿印，轻微的刺痛让朗姆洛一瞬间兴奋起来。朗姆洛的确有那么一点Daddy issue，好吧，不是一点，是很严重。这个称呼让他兴奋，不管是操人还是被操。詹姆斯几乎顺着前胸向下，把朗姆洛啃了个遍，下嘴之重以至于留下的痕迹可能两三天都消不下去。詹姆斯就这么开口含住了朗姆洛那半勃的下体，快速上下吞吐，手也不停地揉捏底下的囊袋，磨蹭那敏感的会阴，双颊一吸，朗姆洛就缴械投降了……

“这么快？”詹姆斯的嘴角还挂着精液，在朗姆洛爆粗前，凑上来吻住了他，过了半晌才松开，“爹地，你不会是年纪大了，肾虚吧？”朗姆洛差点没被气过去，但詹姆斯并没有给他这个机会开口，就让意大利人到嘴边的话转成了呻吟——詹姆斯分开了他的双腿，用机械义肢的手指捅进了朗姆洛体内。

事实上，刚安了没几天义肢的詹姆斯还，没完全掌握如何使用机械臂这么个新玩具，此刻用它来开拓简直是个错误的选择，再加上大冬天被冰冷的金属手指入侵，朗姆洛本来半勃的下体都就此软下去了。一根指头还好，再加一根，呈剪刀状开拓，难受得朗姆洛直扭腰，“妈的！操你他妈的逼崽子！给老子拿出去！”朗姆洛忍不住破口大骂。

“爹地，你不喜欢吗？”詹姆斯立马换上了一副可怜兮兮的模样，委屈得都快哭出来了，仿佛刚才的施暴者不是他。朗姆洛一时心软，叹了口气拉开床头柜的第二层抽屉，取出那还剩大半罐润的滑液丢给詹姆斯，“用这个。”

詹姆斯仿佛得到了某种批准，挤出一大堆润滑液润湿金属手指，再次送进了朗姆洛体内。金属臂能传递神经元，让詹姆斯能流畅操作，但手指是没有触感的，他并不能把握好分寸。朗姆洛疼得厉害，但很快还是在这种近乎粗暴的对待中找到了快感。朗姆洛的本质是个抖M，喜欢做爱的时候，被掐脖子，被扇臀部……詹姆斯全都满足了他。还没完全开拓完，朗姆洛就自己分开双腿趴好，让詹姆斯操进去了。

“套？”

“去你妈的！戴你他妈的套！赶紧进来！”

被完全贯穿惹得朗姆洛发出了呻吟，他的嗓子因为染上情欲而沙哑，更透着几分性感。詹姆斯按着朗姆洛的腰，把他的上半身压低，猛烈抽插，每一下都正中靶心，时不时还扇上几下，痛感让朗姆洛夹紧了后穴。朗姆洛几乎感觉不到自己的屁股，整个臀部都是麻的，他唯一可知的就是快感从体内一波一波地侵袭大脑。他用意大利语把脏话骂了个遍，以至于现在只能不痛不痒地骂着那个“F”打头的动词。

朗姆洛就这么断断续续被操射了两次，詹姆斯估计年轻气盛，在朗姆洛第三次到了的时候，与他同时发泄出来。朗姆洛也不知道这是不是詹姆斯的初精，但最起码他憋了很久没发泄过，量很足，朗姆洛几乎觉得自己都被灌满了。

“去浴室？”詹姆斯歪着头提议道，突然间腼腆的模样把朗姆洛的心都暖了，“我只有一只手，抱不动你，爹地可以自己走吗？”

两人转换阵地，进了浴室，看到淋浴里四面都是单面镜，朗姆洛一瞬间觉得完了——外边看得到里边，而里边看到的就是镜子。詹姆斯似乎很喜欢这个，他比朗姆洛稍高一些，他按着朗姆洛的肩，要朗姆洛扶着镜子跪下，“可以吗，爹地？”看到那双绿色眼眸，朗姆洛心软了，他叹了口气，扶着镜子跪下了。

淋浴的喷头被打开，热水浸在身上，让此刻敏感得不行的身子，一瞬间被点燃。詹姆斯也跪了下来，他分开了朗姆洛的双腿，后者几乎跪不住，詹姆斯的双腿膝盖卡在朗姆洛分开的双腿中间，他扶着自己的下体，示意朗姆洛坐下来。但等真正坐下来，朗姆洛就后悔了，这个体位深得可怕，他有种下一秒那玩意儿就要捅进嗓子眼的错觉。双手被锁在背后，朗姆洛的头被那只铁臂死死固定住，逼迫他正视镜中的自己。朗姆洛本来还不愿意，却看到镜中那双可怜兮兮的绿色眼眸，他就这么屈服了。屈服了的直接后果就是——被操了个爽，朗姆洛唯一的支撑点是詹姆斯的那根大家伙，他双腿打颤，颤抖着射在镜子上。已经发泄过多次，朗姆洛几乎只能射出些稀得像水的玩意儿。

詹姆斯也射了，再次灌进朗姆洛的体内，他立马退出来，让朗姆洛站起来，双脚与肩同宽，朗姆洛的双腿在打颤，但他仍能从镜子里看到，精液顺着大腿流下。这画面要多色情，有多色情……

门外传来了，东西落地的声音。

“爹地？”

看到站在浴室门外的史蒂夫，朗姆洛一瞬间处于当机状态。操！这他妈的不是史蒂夫应该看到了！那个单纯的小家伙指不定多伤心呢……

“嗨！史蒂夫！”詹姆斯微微一笑，赤身裸体的和金发男孩拥抱，“你想的真是个好办法！”

哈？

朗姆洛还没反应过来，史蒂夫就脱掉衬衫，光着脚踩进了浴室，脸上的笑容让朗姆洛有点脊背发凉。“爹地，想不想我？”史蒂夫凑过来，亲吻朗姆洛的脸颊。

“等……等一下……”朗姆洛这下脑子恢复运转了，“你……你们……串通起来整我？”

“怎么是整你呢？”史蒂夫轻抚着朗姆洛的脸庞，那双湛蓝的眸子里，绿意一点一点浓起来，“疼你还来不及呢……我和巴基不分你我，好东西当然得和好哥们分享。”

“就是说！”詹姆斯也凑了过来，“史蒂夫，你上次说的那个，怎么玩？”

完了……老子这他妈的是引火烧身，花钱嫖自己啊操！

朗姆洛脑子里的那根弦，“啪”地一声绷断了……


End file.
